


Mile High

by nochick_fics



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's bored and looking for a way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> For anjichan. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 6/28/11.

Johnny didn’t think that he could ever get used to flying first class.  
  
The reason? Frankly, he was bored out of his mind. With Charley ignoring him in favor of reading some dreadfully biblical something-or-other and an in-flight movie that made him want to stab himself in the eyes, repeatedly, the vampire could only sit there and try to think of ways to alleviate the nothing. It was nighttime and he wasn’t the least bit tired, so sleeping was out. Music? No, thank you. And while the idea of filling the cabin with bats and watching the other passengers scream bloody murder was inappropriately amusing, Charley would never forgive him for pulling such a stunt.  
  
He reached for his cigarettes and remembered that he couldn’t even indulge in that until they landed. Damn it!  
  
“Cherry, there’s nothing to do,” he whimpered petulantly, poking his companion in the side. “Play with me.”  
  
Charley casually turned a page and continued reading. “I promised you could fly in first class with me. I did not promise to entertain you.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“Or would you rather go back to being in the cargo hold?”  
  
Frowning, Johnny folded his arms. “Meanie,” he muttered. He peered past Charley out of the window, but there was nothing to see save for dark skies.  
  
“Looking for something?” Charley asked.  
  
“No.” With a dramatic sigh, Johnny rested his head on Charley’s shoulder and glanced at the book’s text. He got as far as ‘Heavenly Father’ before losing whatever temporary interest he had. Honestly, why couldn’t Charley read porn or something infinitely more interesting than this?  
  
Sighing again, he snaked his hand beneath Charley’s arm and began playing with his tie, a gorgeous silk aubergine number that was not, in any way, shape, or form, cheap. His Cherry had excellent taste.  
  
His fingers grazed the buttons of Charley’s equally exquisite shirt and even through that hint of a touch, he could feel the firmness of the abdomen underneath. His Cherry had an excellent body, too.  
  
“Master?”  
  
“Hm?’  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
Charley looked down at himself. Johnny followed his gaze and was sincerely surprised to find that two of his fingers had managed to weasel their way into Charley’s shirt and were now gently caressing the bare skin of that fine, chiseled abdomen.  
  
“That doesn’t look like ‘nothing,’” Charley pointed out.  
  
Johnny curled his fingers and felt a very distinct shuddering. “Well, it’s your fault for ignoring me.”  
  
The hunter turned and thoughtfully regarded the sea of wavy hair against his shoulder. “Fine,” he relented, closing his book and setting it aside. “What would you like to do? _Besides_ molest me out here in the open.”  
  
Lifting his head, Johnny favored Charley with a decidedly lecherous grin. “Are you hungry?”  
  
“I can wait,” Charley insisted, though his expression suddenly begged to differ. It was quite the long flight after all…  
  
“Come on, just a quick little bite,” Johnny said. “Besides, I hate the thought of my poor Cherry starving.”  
  
“My name is Charley.”  
  
“Yes, yes I know.” Johnny rose to his feet. He slowly unfastened the first two buttons of his shirt and beckoned with his head. “Don’t keep me waiting.”  
  
Charley watched as Johnny made his way towards the bathroom and felt an all too familiar anticipation surge through him, raw, powerful, almost sexual in its urgency. Once in its grip, it was a need he was helpless to ignore, no matter how hard he tried. What choice did he have but to follow?  
  
He switched off the overhead light and removed his glasses. He then stood up and scanned the cabin, making certain that no one had been paying them any particular mind. When Charley was sure the coast was clear, he stepped into the aisle and approached the bathroom…  
  
*****  
  
… where Johnny waited impatiently for him, his shirt now completely unbuttoned.  
  
“It’s about time.”  
  
“Master, keep your voice down,” Charley whispered, hurriedly shutting the door behind him and locking it. “I had to make sure we didn’t have an audience.”  
  
“Wouldn’t be the first time.”  
  
Johnny smirked at Charley's flushed face. He was entirely too adorable.  
  
“Oh, calm down...” He peeled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. “… and come suck me.”  
  
Charley’s embarrassment quickly gave way to hunger when Johnny swept back his hair, revealing his neck. What supposedly could have waited only moments before was now a seemingly insurmountable thirst, a desire that ravaged him right to the core of his being. Yielding to his instinct, he was on Johnny in two steps, sinking his teeth deep into the vampire’s neck and sucking greedily at the warmth that flowed forth. Johnny hissed sharply as Charley’s teeth penetrated his skin and he fell back against the wall, pulling Charley with him, clinging to him as the blood was drained from his body.  
  
“More, Cherry,” he panted.  
  
Grunting savagely, Charley yanked Johnny’s head back and bit him again. Johnny pressed forward, sliding against him in all the right places, and how his cock was about to burst out of his pants while Charley was bleeding him was unfathomable. Yet there he was, hard as a rock all the same, rubbing frantically against Charley’s thigh and beside himself in the pain and ecstasy of it all.  
  
They carried on that way for minutes, biting and sucking and groping and grinding. Eventually, having sated his thirst, Charley broke away and stared at Johnny with eyes that bore another kind of hunger, different but equally fierce. Johnny moaned when he felt something rigid jabbing him in the hip, and he reached for Charley’s zipper--  
  
“Master, wait.”  
  
“Shh.”  
  
\--then pulled it down and lowered himself to his knees. Charley made another half-hearted attempt to stop him, but when his cock was engulfed in wet heat, he no longer cared about flight attendants or passengers or possible vampire hijackers or the Almighty Himself; nothing in the world mattered except for Johnny’s mouth, doing things that he had only ever--and often--dreamed.  
  
_“Oh, God.”_  
  
It was a wicked and raunchy sort of thrill, making Charley utter the Lord’s name in a way that had nothing to do with praying as he grabbed Johnny’s hair and fucked his mouth. Without breaking rhythm, Johnny shoved a hand between his legs and fumbled with his pants until he got them open. He then took hold of his cock and stroked himself leisurely, already close, savoring the maddeningly slow rise and fall of his fist coupled with the frenzied thrusting between his lips. It wasn’t long before Charley groaned and tightened his grip on Johnny’s hair, and Johnny felt the telltale twitch of Charley’s cock on his tongue seconds before it was spurting release deep into his mouth, salty and hot. He swallowed quickly, almost in self-defense but eagerly all the same, and worked himself to his own blinding climax, coming all over his hand. Charley’s cock fell from his mouth as he leaned back on his heels and gasped for air. He was deliriously spent, his hair was a disheveled mess, and his lips and hand were both sticky with cum.  
  
And it was absolute… _heaven_.  
  
At some point, they were finally able to speak again.  
  
“Master?” The hand that rested atop Johnny’s head was gentler now. Although Charley had gone somewhat easy on him, he knew full well that his feedings usually took quite a toll. “Can you get up?”  
  
Johnny raised his head and gave the worried vampire a reassuring smile. “Of course,” he said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “Go back to your seat. I’ll be there in a sec.”  
  
Although he did not appear to be completely convinced, Charley zipped himself up and did as he was instructed. After he left, Johnny locked the door, planted his cheek against its coolness, and closed his eyes.  
  
He had lied, of course. Between getting sucked and getting off, his legs needed a minute or two to remember how to function, at least long enough to return him to his seat where he could pass out properly. But he saw no need to divulge that to Charley, who might have insisted on doing something ridiculously chivalrous about it.  
  
And so Johnny remained there a little while longer and listened to the gentle roar of the plane, with a tired smile on his lips and the taste of Charley in his mouth. One thing was certain: he definitely wasn’t bored anymore.  
  
Maybe he could get used to flying first class after all.


End file.
